eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Javaad Aaron Minkovski
Javaad Aaron Minkovski Kask Alumni Age: 19 School: Eastern European Magic School House: Kask Alumni Job: Besides being a Dark Wizard, nope. Patronus: A Cobra. Boggart: Losing Safaa. Personality Javaad is a cold guy. He barely talks with anyone and if he does, it means he trusts you. Javaad feels the need to kill all muggle-borns and bring them down from their magical powers, as he believes only Pure-bloods deserve it. He's a very closed up guy, who's hard to open up. May is the only person that has ever opened him up and has been able to communicate with him well, thus making Javaad very protective of Safaa. However, betray, insult, defy or even hurt them in anyway, and well, may God be with you. History Javaad Aaron Minkovski was born on a cold November 26th to Abram and Anastasia Minkovsi in Russia. He has an older sister by two years, Safaa, who is quite over protective of Javaad. Javaad was born into a family of dark wizards, none of which took a turn for the better. As a child, Javaad knew of his magical abilities and always used them to his benefit. Like every other Pure-Blood child, Javaad was quite arrogant and ignorant. By the time he was eight, almost all of his aunts, uncles and cousins were in Azkaban thanks to Aurors. They had unfortunately found out about their doings and arrested them almost immediately. Javaad and Safaa then underwent training with their parents mentally, emotionally and physically. Javaad's grandfather had left him his wand for him to use until Javaad got his own. Javaad and Safaa were as close as they could for the following year. They had been taught to not trust anybody unless they deemed it necessary. A year after training, training and more training, Safaa received her letter. Unfortunate for him, Safaa left for EESM with a fake history. Javaad then continued learning his way with magic. Especially dark spells. Two years later, he received his letter for EESM. Once he arrived at EESM, he was sorted into Kask, in which he lived for about seven years. In those seven years, Javaad never talked to anybody outside the house. In fact, he only spoke to those he knew where trusted. The ones who had connection to his parents. Javaad and Safaa were both in the same house, lucky for them. They were always together with the few that could be trusted, speaking of their parents' plans. Javaad's seven years in Hogwarts were quite difficult for him, as he had to pretend he had a different history, different family, that he knew nothing of magic and the hardest of them all- he had to actually be nice to some people. On his fifth year, though, Javaad had a problem. A Boyanova- who was a child of two aurors -had found out his secret. So, doing whatever he could to stop the Boyanova, he assassinated him in cold blood. Nobody knew who killed the wizard. Once Javaad graduated EESM, he immediately bought his own apartment and stayed there, making his plans, just to follow his parents' footsteps. Wand WIP 0987.png CoolBow.png GabiiDaMofo.jpg ZaynMalik.png Watt.jpg Wattpad_book.jpg Wattpad_Profile.jpg Category:Alumni Category:Kask Category:Kask Alumni Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:JayeTheMofo Category:Handedness Not Listed Category:Black Hair Category:Hazel Eyes